Problem: Uncle Drew scored $28$ points in $5\dfrac56$ minutes during a game of basketball. How many points did he average per minute during that $5\dfrac56$ minutes?
Explanation: To find points per minute, we divide points by minutes. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{~~~28 \text{ points}~~~}{5\dfrac56 \text{ minutes}}$ $ = 28\div 5\dfrac56 $ $ = 28 \div \dfrac{35}6 $ $ = 28 \cdot \dfrac6{35} $ $ =\dfrac{168}{35} $ $ =\dfrac{24}{5} \text{points per minute} $ Uncle Drew averaged $\dfrac{24}{5}$ points per minute.